The present invention relates to technique of enable a service provider apparatus to utilize a device connected to a service user apparatus in the same manner as a case where the device is directly connected to the service provider apparatus in an information processing system including the service user apparatus to which the device is connected and the service provider apparatus connected to enable communication with the service user apparatus to receive input data inputted to the service user apparatus therefrom and execute information processing in accordance with the input data so that service of transmitting result of the execution to the service user apparatus is provided.
A remote operation system is developed in which a service user apparatus (hereinafter also referred to as an operation terminal or a client) which receives input data from a user transmits the input data to a service provider apparatus (hereinafter also referred to as an operated terminal or an information processing server) connected through a network and the information processing server executes information processing in accordance with the input data to display picture data indicating result of the execution in a display of the client (e.g. JP-A-2001-331428 and JP-A-2001-197461).